


Sugar

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Skank!Kurt, Underage - Freeform, mild dirty talk, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, member of the Skanks, is making damn sure Blaine has an awful time teaching at McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**A/N:** It's really hot and I am really upset so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made in this story and if it feels rushed.

****Please do not repost, recreate or translate.** **

**Summary:** Kurt, member of the Skanks, is making damn sure Blaine has an awful time teaching at McKinley.

**Warnings:** AU, skank!Kurt, teacher!Blaine, mild sexual content, mild dirty talk, underage

**Sugar**

When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees

‘Mister Hummel!’

The sound of Blaine’s voice cut through the class sharply and the silence that followed was so sudden and  _loud_ that it made Blaine's cheeks warm when he was suddenly the center of the entire classroom's attention.

That was an achievement by itself, considering the fact that these kids acted like nothing short of disrespectful _apes_. Teenagers honestly scared the shit out of him – the young teacher mused that he was probably better off teaching at a prison.

Blaine pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and glared at the teenage boy he had addressed, defiant blue eyes meeting his.

Kurt Hummel was a right piece of work and the instigator of most mayhem that took place in this very classroom and these school grounds. He was a part of a small gang that called themselves _Skanks,_ a terribly tacky name if you were to ask Blaine, and he was a right pain in Blaine's ass.

Dressed in leather and a bad attitude, Kurt lazily stared back at him with a pleased grin on his attractive face. He had gotten up from his seat in the back of the classroom when Blaine had been writing on the chalkboard, undoubtedly shooting spitballs at the back of Blaine's head.

Sometimes Blaine found himself wishing that slapping students wasn't illegal.

‘Return to your seat and keep your mouth shut, you can brag about what car you stole _this_ weekend during your lunch break.’

Kurt’s eyebrow kicked up in a challenge and Blaine forced himself to stand his ground.

Kurt was doing this on purpose. It’s just that Blaine should know better than give in to the teen.

So he kept trying. Kept struggling to get the upperhand because _he_ was the _teacher_ for God's sake. He will be damned if he'll end up quitting in a psychotic panic attack the way the guy before him in this position had.

‘Fine. Don’t get your panties up in a bunch, hobbit. Geez.’

Blaine’s eye twitched as Kurt’s classmates started laughing. The teen fell into his seat easily, his moves fluent like running water. His heavy boots landed on his school desk with a loud _thunk_.

‘Detention, Kurt,’ he snapped venomously, the name accidentally slipping past his lips. There was recognition in Kurt’s eyes right then and there, and Blaine figured the flush on his cheeks would never leave. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kurt shrugged his shoulders and turned to his notebook. He was quiet for the rest of the class period, but Blaine could feel the promising heat in his gaze.

This was far from over.

* * *

Blaine's hands were shaking once the schoolday was over. His body had become a rigid line, his eyes far too engrossed in the tests he was marking for it _not_ to be obvious that he was avoiding Kurt's face with a fiery passion.

The teen had sauntered into his classroom at the end of the school day like nothing had been wrong, and had silently sunk down in the seat closest to Blaine's desk. He was being observed – could feel it vaguely, prickling into his forehead.

It wasn't a surprise when Kurt finally got bored with staring and got up instead. The footsteps were loud because of his heavy boots, or maybe it was because Blaine was hyperaware of everything he did. Even if he acted like he wasn't interested.

‘You know I was just kidding, B,’ Kurt drawled, kissing the back of Blaine’s neck as he draped his arms around his teacher's shoulders. Blaine scowled, feeling Kurt’s arms tighten around him when he tried to shrug them away.

As much as Blaine always struggled he knew that he would never win. Kurt had won the moment he had convinced Blaine to be in a secret relationship with him.

It terrified Blaine honestly.

Sighing, feeling himself slump already while those lips kept trailing over his neck and his ear where he was sensitive, he shuddered.

‘I get what you were trying to achieve, but we agreed you wouldn’t-’

‘I know, baby. ‘M sorry.’ Kurt pressed another kiss against Blaine’s neck and then moved away, making Blaine grit back a whine. He missed Kurt’s warmth almost instantly but he didn’t want to be too demanding. Didn't want to be too needy. ‘Besides, what you’ve got in your pants is far from little.’

Kurt smiled, plopping down on Blaine’s desk and gazing at him.

Kurt Hummel was seventeen years old and already extremely aware of where he stood in life and what he wanted. It was frightening how much confidence he had, when Blaine himself was 26 and sometimes had issues looking into the mirror. How he did it was like magic to him.

He couldn't even properly remember how it had started. Maybe in Kurt's opinion it already had begun from the moment he had first laid eyes on Blaine. Either way, Kurt's pursuit for Blaine's heart had maybe taken two months at most. Kurt said that it felt like forever and Blaine still felt like he was being pursued even though he was already caught in Kurt's endless web.

‘Not here, Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled though he couldn’t resist when Kurt pulled him up by the collar. It was the surprising power Kurt had in him that made Blaine want him so bad. He had come from an upperclass family and he had gone to a private school - Blaine had never met anyone like Kurt.

‘Hmm, why not?’ Kurt asked, resuming his kissing while his hands started fondling Blaine through his pants. ‘I’ve been a good boy. Don’t I get a reward?’

‘Sorry, I ran out of stickers,’ Blaine grumbled. Kurt laughed and gripped Blaine’s hips when he tried to move away.

‘So witty. I love that about you, you know.’

Blaine huffed even though a pleasant warmth went through him at the sound of that. God, but it truly was pathetic how much of a slave he was to someone far younger, utterly greedy for all he had to give and then more.

‘Flattery will not get you far,’ he still said nonetheless. He struggled to find his voice.

‘Won’t stop me from trying.’ Kurt paused to nuzzle Blaine’s shoulder, and then he sighed wistfully. ‘I wanna fuck you.’

Blaine froze and Kurt hummed. ‘Just bend you over your desk and fuck you silly.’

‘K-Kurt,’ Blaine stammered, feeling Kurt’s hard cock grind into his abdomen. He hadn't expected this. He had wanted to talk to Kurt, rant to him, tell him all of this was _not okay_.

‘Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?’ Kurt murmured. ‘You’re a slut for it, Blaine. Don’t even deny it. We both know you’ll fit a cock up your ass whenever you can. Who’s the bad boy now?’

Blaine flushed, closing his eyes tightly. ‘Kurt, please.’

‘What are you begging for, mister Anderson?’ Yes, that was a very good question. One Blaine didn’t know how to answer at all. ‘Do you want a kiss?’

‘Just one,’ Blaine mumbled. That’d be all he’d take. Just one. He could permit himself just one and after that he'd shove Kurt off and discipline him the proper way. By making him write _I must not inappropriately touch my teacher or embarrass him in front of my peers_ two hundred times.

What a liar he was.

 


End file.
